Phaenna Amoy
History Appearance Physical Description Phaenna is an anthropomorphic Maltese Tiger of a fairly petite and rather delicate stature which may make her appear slightly younger than she actually is. While one could explain the short build with the fact South China Tigers belong to the smaller tiger-species, she nonetheless is slightly shorter than their average size. Despite being Mobian, several more feral features have remained for her, such as the shape of the muzzle which leans slightly more towards belonging to an actual feline. Such is easily proven by the curved nose which further extends slightly from her muzzle and the up to six centimeters long light colored whiskers that run alongside it, though they do not stand out too much in consideration of her silver-white muzzle that at roughly the height of her 'cheekbones' fades into the night-blue main color of her fur. The same situation is found on her neck where only a thin 'stripe' of blue is visible while the rest is covered in white, her stomach shares that same color along with the tip of her tail and the fur inside her rounded, slightly too large ears. Said ears sit on the top of her head and feature the colors black on the outside and night-blue further in before fading to silver. Silver is also the main color of her irises, though one may have to name that hue a rather grey variant of the color which is interrupted by faint spots of green and a circle of hazel around her black pupils. Phae’s eyes themselves are rather slanted and in comparison to other Mobians relatively small; framed by dark eyelashes, the sclera of a white glassy coloring. Phaenna has delicate and neat black stripes, spread all over her already dark fur they are visible the most on her back and along her legs and tail while on her arms one would not find nearly as many. In fact, only around her wrists one might spot a stripe or two while the rest of her fur is purely blue. Returning to her physique, it might be necessary to mention that her legs are visibly stronger than her arms in terms of the muscles that one may find on them. As a tiger she does have retractable claws on both, her for Mobian standards thin and long fingers and her toes which also are a little more paw-like than human foot-like, though she makes sure to keep them at a reasonable length and as far as her feet are concerned dull so her stockings are not so easily torn. What undoubtedly stands out the most about her is the multi-colored hair which fades from nearly black blue to royal blue hues, from there to lighter and almost sky-blue tones and finally to more turquoise colors in an ombré style. Most of it is kept over her right shoulder usually with some strands framing her face and a few bangs covering her forehead; it reaches down to her waist. Attire In terms of her attire it could be said that she takes care to not make her clothes clash too much with the colors present in her fur and hair – at least when going outside that is. One of Phaenna’s outfits thus consists of a woolen sky-blue shirt which while it is definitely cut for women is fairly loose and somewhat baggy, especially along the sides. It is either worn tucked into the top of a pair of black high-waist shorts or kept worn loosely above them in which case it nearly reaches down to her thighs. In that state it would also cover a good deal of the black high-waist shorts that she wears over a pair of black tights which nevertheless grant a view on the dark blue fur beneath due to being somewhat see-through. Only on her thighs that situation applies, however, as around her shins and up to her knees she wears black, yet white-rimmed woolen stockings which vanish in dark brown somewhat sturdy shoes that have lighter colored rims. When going out she adds a dark blue, black, yet mainly beige colored poncho the outfit which can be secured at a buckle and black leather straps placed near her collarbones. Additionally, a beige scarf with black stripes and fringes on the bottom is worn over it, along with a black colored beanie on the back of her head. Often one may also notice a pair of black and cyan colored clip-on headphones on her ears which she wears for the simple reason of muting out the most unpleasant sounds around. When staying at home she often sticks to wearing a comfortable pair of pants, dark blue with white writing on it, baggy and technically from the men’s department of the producer which goes along with a baggy wine-red shirt. Often she will stick to walking bare foot and she might add a fluffy bright red jacket to the outfit. Personality Powers&Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia